Quando o Inverno se Torna Primavera
by Rita Rios
Summary: Ele era frio como o inverno.Ela, romântica como a primavera.Duas pessoas tão diferentes jamais poderiam se encontrar.A não ser em um dia!UA sem magia


Hoje já faz dez anos,os dez melhores anos da minha vida.

Nunca pensei que encontraria alguém como você,mas o destino nos prega peças que nenhum de nós entende no início.

Agora eu entendo,você é o meu destino e nunca deixará de ser.

Ainda me lembro da sua irritação por uma simples frase que eu disse,da nossa discussão e de tudo que nós passamos desde então:nossos dias felizes e coloridos,nossos dias frios acalentados por nosso amor.

Às vezes me pergunto se mereço você,outras vezes me pergunto o que teria acontecido se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado nesse dia,um dia que se repete todos os anos e que tem tanto a ver com nós dois.

**QUANDO O INVERNO SE TORNA PRIMAVERA**

Era um dia comum,um pouco nublado,mas em alguns momentos raios tímidos de sol ameaçavam aparecer,era um dia de transição.

Eu estava caminhando pela rua,não ligava muito para esses dias que têm tanta besteira misturada,coisas que as pessoas não ligam mais nos dias de hoje,não ligavam mais há dez anos.

Mas então me deparei com uma cena peculiar:você!

Você estava cantando, sorrindo e cultivando um pequeno jardim.Não sei porquê,mas parei para observar a cena.

E você continuava a cantar e sorrir,sem perceber nada a sua volta,as pessoas que passavam a olhavam por alguns segundos e continuavam seus caminhos,mas eu não consegui me mover.

Você realmente não se importava não é?

Intrigado por sua distração,eu perguntei:

-Por que está tão feliz?

Pela primeira vez você me olhou e pude ver seus olhos,verdes,lindos e com uma brilho de felicidade imenso,causado, talvez,pelo sorriso que você ainda tinha em sua bela face.

-Você não sabe que dia é hoje?

Perguntou você de forma simples.

-Dia 23!-Respondi sem entender.

-Exatamente!

E assim que disse você se voltou para suas flores,como se tivesse respondido minha pergunta.

-Ei!-Disse intrigado,estava sendo bisbilhoteiro, eu sei,mas algo me impedia de ir sem saber o que te causava uma felicidade tão grande.-Ainda não entendi!

Então você me olhou de novo,ainda sorrindo,me perguntei se você não sabia parar de sorrir,estava me incomodando,o que eu não sabia é que seu sorriso estava me fazendo me apaixonar por você.

-As flores estão se abrindo e a partir de hoje vão se abrir ainda mais!Afinal,é Primavera!

Você disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo e eu realmente me surpreendi.

-E daí?-Disse eu na minha idiotice.-São apenas flores!

Na hora não entendi o motivo,mas seu sorriso sumiu e você me olhou como se estivesse extremamente irritada,como se eu tivesse ofendido você!

-Apenas flores?  
Você parecia irritada e incrédula.

-Apenas flores?-Repetiu.-Você acha que são apenas flores?

-E o que mais seriam?-Perguntei sem entender sua reação.

Outra vez sua expressão mudou e de irritada virou algo que representava pena.

-Então você não entende não é?-Perguntou de forma doce.

-Não.-Tentei ser o mais sincero que pude.

-Você não entende a vida?-Continuou você.

-É claro que entendo a vida!Só não entendo o motivo de você dar tanto importância a coisas insignificantes,como flores.

Agora você parecia completamente penalizada,como se tivesse acabado de ver uma criança morrendo de fome na rua.

-Então você não entende a vida!-Foi o que você disse antes de se voltar para suas flores.

Eu passei a te entender menos.Mas algo em mim me mandou perguntar:

-Como assim?

E você voltou para mim sorrindo outra vez e devo dizer meu coração ficou feliz de rever seu sorriso!

-Quer mesmo saber?-Perguntou.

-Quero!-Minha boca respondeu sem que eu tivesse como evitar.

Você sorriu ainda mais!

Foi o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto,não era falso ou obrigatório,vinha da alma e eu vi em seus olhos que estava realmente feliz.

Você se virou novamente para as flores e quando se voltou para mim estava com uma bela rosa branca na mão.

Você a estendeu para mim e disse:

-Segure,mas cuidado com os espinhos!-Alertou carinhosamente.

Eu segurei,mesmo sem entender.

-Então, o que sente?-Você sorriu depois de perguntar.

-Uma rosa!

Você deu uma leve risada e fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça,ainda sorrindo voltou a me encarar com os olhos mais vivos que já vi em vida.

-Não quero que sinta apenas com a mão,sinta o perfume e diga o que isso faz com você!

Mesmo achando que você era meio doida,eu fiz o que pediu.O mais estranho é que meu coração bateu mais rápido e algo me fez sentir paz.

Meu rosto deve ter transpassado algo,pois sua voz me despertou fazendo com que eu percebesse que havia fechado os olhos.

-Agora você sentiu!-Estava sorrindo maravilhosamente outra vez.

Alguém deveria te dizer que esses sorrisos estavam me deixando mais em paz do que qualquer perfume de rosas.

-Senti uma coisa muito boa!-Estava sendo sincero novamente.Não conseguia mentir pra você.

-Eu sei!-Disse sem pensar.-É assim que me sinto quando estou com as flores,em paz!E isso me dá mais esperança de que o mundo não está tão perdido quanto nós achamos,pois se em alguma Primavera,alguém como o senhor parar para cheirar apenas uma rosa,vai entender que a vida não é só dinheiro e coisas materiais,mas também, e principalmente,alma e amor!

-Amor?-Perguntei curioso!

-Sim!-Respondeu com um brilho maior nos olhos.-As flores são o símbolo mais puro do amor.

Ela voltou-se para o jardim e depois para mim com outra rosa na mão,uma rosa dessa vez.

-Olhe!-Disse de forma atenta.-A rosa tem pétalas belíssimas e um cheiro muito bom,suas pétalas são macias,ela seria perfeita se não fosse os espinhos que podem machucar e o tempo que a faz murchar,mas enquanto o tempo a faz murchar, seu perfume fica mais forte e inebriante.-Ela olhou para mim e sorriu de novo.-O amor é assim,perfeito,tirando algumas brigas,mas o tempo pode fazê-lo acabar e virar uma bela lembrança,pois talvez o senhor não saiba,mas o cheiro é o que mais fica guardado na memória.

E pela primeira vez,em muitos anos,eu sorri de verdade.

Você sorriu mais!

-Me chame de Shaoran!-Eu disse.

Você simplesmente completou:

-Então me chame de Sakura!

A partir daquele dia nos encontramos sempre no seu jardim e depois de um tempo,comecei a te ajudar a cuidar das flores,mesmo depois da primavera nós continuamos a cuidar do jardim e o que eu comecei a sentir por você cresceu cada vez mais.

Até que um dia eu a pedi em casamento e você aceitou,nosso casamento teve tantas flores,todos estavam tão felizes,mas não tanto quanto eu,pois eu encontrei você minha flor de cerejeira e posso te dizer que o nosso amor é uma rosa com alguns espinhos,mas que o tempo não conseguiu fazer murchar!

Não é uma coisa tão simples

Muito menos algo complicado

A flor é a vida da alma

E esse é o meu recado!

Queria passar adiante

E de ninguém nunca esconder

Que a vida é tão contagiante

Quando você acredita em seu poder.

Não é o poder do domínio

Muito menos da desilusão

O dinheiro não pode comprar

Um poder que vem do coração.

Às vezes é mais complicado

Tentar e não conseguir entender

Mas é isso que a transição representa:

Parar de pensar e começar a viver!

Talvez o frio congele a emoção

Mas a cor sempre pode degelá-la

A vida se transporta da escuridão

E se encontra onde podemos cultivá-la.

As flores são uma lição

Algo que nasce para desmentir o frio

Que diz que a vida é vazia

E corre como a água do rio.

Mas nada que é volta a ser

Depois que o perfume aparece

A vida e o amor são iguais

À flor que na primavera cresce.

Não é algo que se deva temer

É apenas a visão de amar

É a forma que nos ensina a viver

É a força que nos deixa sonhar.

É um dia como outro qualquer

Mas nada é como antes era

O frio se torna amor

Quando o inverno se torna primavera.

* * *

Oi!

Faz tempo que não posto nada sobre a Sakura,então achei que o dia de hoje seria perfeito para isso!

É uma idéia que eu tive há algumas semanas,mas só consegui escrever hoje,por isso não ta muito bom.

O poema é meu e também não deve ta lá essas coisas,mas eu tentei fazer algo bom que vocês entendessem e queria que deixassem reviews dizendo como ficou,é extramente importante para mim saber a opinião de quem lê.

É a primeira vez que escrevo com a visão do Shaoran,espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim.

Coloquei a data 23,mas como nos países do norte a primavera começa em abril não disse o mês.

Essa fic é em homenagem a uma das datas que eu mais valorizo no ano:O início da Primavera,minha estação favorita.

Então para todos vocês uma ótima primavera,ou se tiver alguém de outro país,um ótimo outono!

Espero que gostem e digam se gostaram ou não,por favor!

Divirtam-se e Tchauzinho!


End file.
